Jenny Halsey
Dr. Jennifer "Jenny" Halsey is the deuteragonist of the 2017 horror fantasy action-adventure film, The Mummy, which is the first film of Universal Studios' Dark Universe series. She is an archaeologist who was working for Prodigium. She is also the love interest of Sergeant Nick Morton. She is portrayed by Annabelle Wallis. History Jenny is stationed in the Middle East by World Heritage. There, she has a precious map that Nick Morton stole from her, arrives and investigates the tomb, correctly concluding that it is a prison. After Nick removing Ahmanet's sarcophagus from a pool of mercury, Nick's superior, Colonel Greenway, places the sarcophagus on a transport plane bound for England. During the flight, Vail is possessed by the power of Ahmanet after being bitten by a camel spider, while he was inside the grave. After trying to open the sarcophagus, he stabs Greenway and attacks the group so Nick is forced to shoot him, killing him. However, the plane is suddenly attacked by a huge wave of crows, causing the plane to lose control and crash to the ground, killing everyone aboard the plane, except Jenny, who was thrown from the plane before it crashed a parachute that Nick gave him. Three days after the accident, Nick mysteriously wakes up in a room in the Oxford morgue and at first is astonished that he is still alive and discovers Vail, now in his ghost form and warns him that he has been cursed by Ahmanet, who He intends to use it as a spare vessel for his ritual. Meanwhile at the scene of the accident, the Ahmanet mummy escapes from her sarcophagus and begins to feed on the rescue teams to regenerate her decomposed body. Turning the workers into zombie minions and lures Nick and Jenny into a trap, forcing the two to fight the zombies. The two try to escape quickly from the place without success and in the process Ahmanet also retrieves his dagger, which was hidden inside a reliquary in a nearby church, but Ahmanet discovers that the red ruby is not on the tip of his dagger so which can not carry out the ritual. In full flight, Nick and Jenny snatch the dagger from Ahmanet and try to escape through the woods. At the last second, unknown soldiers appear and subdue Ahmanet in the place. Their leader, Dr. Henry Jekyll, explains that Jenny is an agent of Prodigium, a secret society dedicated to hunting for supernatural threats whose base is under the Natural History Museum of London and contains objects such as a webbed hand and a Human skull with fangs. It is confirmed that Nick had also been cursed by Ahmanet just as he and his partner Vail opened the tomb and reveals that Ahmanet's intention is to complete his ritual and allow the god Set to possess Nick, in order to destroy the system and End your evil forever. Meanwhile, Ahmanet summons another spider to possess a Prodigium technician and is released from captivity, sowing chaos, death and destruction in the process. Jekyll succumbs to his own dark impulses and transforms himself into Edward Hyde, his murderous and psychotic alternate personality; just at the moment when Nick rejects the offer of an alliance between them. Hyde attacks him and almost kills him before he can stop him with Jekyll serum, which he uses to suppress his evil side. Nick and Jenny manage to defeat their captors and manage to escape the Prodigium, while Ahmanet manages to free himself from his prison and retrieves his dagger again. Then, using his supernatural powers, he awakens the entire army of deceased Crusader knights so that they can serve him and quickly creates a huge sandstorm for him to bring Nick back for his ritual, which soon takes its toll on all of London . The corpses of the Crusader Knights quickly kill all the Prodigium soldiers in the tomb, which allows Ahmanet to retrieve the missing ruby and place it back on the doorknob, giving him everything he needs to free Set. Guided by Vail's ghost, Jenny and Nick try to flee the London Underground, arriving just where the tunnels are under London, but they are attacked by Ahmanet's minions. Just when Jenny and Nick manage to lose them, She was captured by Ahmanet and takes her underwater, and Nick tries to rescue her, but unfortunately Jenny drowns. Enraged by what he did, Nick defends himself, but quickly gives up and lets himself be hugged by Ahmanet, however it was just a trap of Nick to snatch the dagger from Ahmanet and destroy the ruby in the hope of ending forever with his power. But just when he is about to do it, Ahmanet begs that he does not do it and convinces him that if he lets himself be possessed, he will obtain a power that can give life. Finding himself in a stalemate, Nick chooses to stab himself and his body is quickly possessed by Set, who tries to join Ahmanet and keep his side of the deal, until Nick sees Jenny's body, at which point he recovers He controls his body and uses the powers of Set to dominate and extract Ahmanet's life, returning it to its lifeless mummy form. Nick then uses the powers of Set to resuscitate Jenny, and say goodbye before it is controlled by the power of Set and disappears from the place. Soon after, Jenny meets Dr. Jekyll and they discuss whether Nick, now fused with Set, is going to succumb to the god's influence, and whether it will be good or bad. Ahmanet's body is submerged in a closed pool of mercury inside the Prodigium base for safekeeping. Later, in the desert, Nick resuscitates Vail and the two go to look for a new adventure. Gallery Images jenny with v and n.jpg jenny in a p.jpg Nick and jenny.jpg jenny h.jpg nick and jen.jpg jenny and henry.jpg Trivia *She is beautiful intelligent woman, who becomes a damsel in distress in your typical written for male gaze fashion and does mostly nothing after the first act of the movie. *She is based on Evelyn O' Connell in the original The Mummy film series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Revived Category:Adventurers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Insecure Category:Dreaded Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Successful Category:Merciful Category:Scapegoat Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Genius Category:Wise Category:Nurturer Category:Strong-Willed Category:Poor Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Damsels